User blog:IslamLEGION/My User Warriors
Here are my user warriors. Fantasy Warrior Kirito Yuuki was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Kirito was sucked into the a portal to another world, and as he travel around this new world, he was often called by the name "Kael Silverhammer". He though he was mistaken by someone else, until he finally realized that he has an uncanny resemblance. Kirito's primary weapon is a sabre or cutlass called Sword of Sayaka. The weapon appears to be about 2.5 to three feet long. Kirito has a seemingly endless supply of these swords and uses them as both slashing and throwing weapons. He also has the ability to launch the blade of hus swords like a ballistic knife. Once embedded in the enemy, the blade will explode violently. Kirito can then replace the blade by inserting a magazine into the grip of her sword, creating a new blade from liquid metal. Spear of Kyouko is extendable ranging from about six to twelve feet long, with a large, triangular point that can be used for both thrusting and slashing attacks and a blunt weight on the other end of the spear. The weapon's handle is capable of being broken down into multiple pieces connected and being swung around like a whip, giving it a range of perhaps up to twenty feet. The handle of Kyouko's spear is capable of being broken down into multiple pieces connected and being swung around like a whip, giving it a range of perhaps up to twenty feet. A Wrist-mounted shield on Kirito's wrist called Shield of Homura, capable of reflecting magical fireballs. It also has several side-functions. The shield makes him able to manipulate time like slowing it down, speeding it up, stopping it, and even go back in time, though limited to 24 hours to the past. It also makes him able to summon several weapons from his world. Terrorist Warrior Natsumi is the oldest of four siblings, with two younger sisters and one younger brother. They lived in a Middle Eastern country (presumably Iraq), with their parents in a middle-class residence, and were described as being very well off in life. One day, a group of robbers that are presumably the Islamic extremist broke in and attempted to rob the house. Unfortunately, they couldn't find where the family's valuables were, so they turned to Natsumi, to take them to the family's prized possessions. They required they bring them valuables or else they would kill off his family at six-minute intervals. Natsumi wasn't sure which items were particularly valuable, and fell while carrying a large vase down a flight of stairs. He wasted too much time and the robbers shot his family to the head. He had never been told by his parents where in the house the priceless items were kept. After that, she began to question life in a deeper manner. Why did her family have to die when they did nothing wrong? How could she have lost everything within 30 minutes? Why did they have to die just because of their religion? Her failure to save his family developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole. Natsumi was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point of her life, she moved to another Middle Eastern country (possibly Afghanistan), where she learned guerrilla warfare and combat techniques, particularly explosives. Despising everything related to religion, Natsumi targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. She is also shown to be very violent. At one time she kicked a man out of the rooftop of a 100-story building into the ocean. She is also shown stabbing a Muslim Imam in the head with a hoe. She is also shown planting an arrow in a Catholic priest's head. She also comments, "Frogs. I hate frogs." This is humorously referring to Natsumi Hinata's hatred of Sergeant Keroro in Keroro Gunso manga and anime. This could also be a reference to the Indiana Jones movies, in which Indiana Jones states, "Snakes. I hate snakes.". Alternate History Warrior An economic collapse of US in 2012 has turned the country into anarchy, making Canada, who was now under a fascist government, invades US. Almost simultaneously, Russia, China, North Korea and Iran, the allies of Canada, declared war against European Union, Japan, South Korea, and Israel, respectively. Within just the first few initial days of the attack, Russia claimed the vast majority of Europe as its territory, with NATO barely clinging on to the United Kingdom, France, Italy and Spain. China has managed to conquer 80% of Japan. North Korea has conquered Seoul, reunited them under the Pyongyang rule, renaming it Greater Korean Republic. Israel has launched an airstrike on Iranian nuclear facilities, military facilities, and several major cities, but Iran managed to fend them off and a few moths later, counter-attacks and conquered majority of Middle East, with only Israel left standing. Generally Vogel uses lethal force on enemies that leave her with no other choice, and who she views as morally reprehensible, including the bloodthirsty dictators and the warmongering terrorists. Vogel is shown to be skilled with her pistols in a manner reminiscent of a gunslinger of a classic western, being able to draw her pistols extremely quickly, and fire with almost superhuman accuracy, at one point shooting down throwing knives with shots fired from her hip. Vogel is also extremely agile, capable of making rapid movements, evading attacks with rolls and cartwheels. She also has surprising strength for a girl of her size, being capable of knocking an adult male out with a single pistol whip and able to shoot her Taurus Raging Bull revolver one-handed and even dual wields them, a feat that would result in a dislocated or broken wrist, or at best the gun flying out of their hand if attempted by an average person. Spy Warrior Sabine was a skilled free-runner, who was able to navigate with ease through the urban cityscape and natural landscape, such as the Louisiana Bayou. Her fighting style included dual-wielding various weapons, including a whip, firearms, swords, knives, a blowpipe, a sugar-cane machete and Hidden Blades. Aside from her weapons, Aveline possessed three distinct personas that she could make use of, composed of the Lady, Assassin, and Slave. Her Assassin outfit aided in combat and navigation, though it made her notorious; her Slave outfit allowed her to blend into the poorer masses of New Orleans and remain undetected, although was weaker in combat; and finally, her Lady outfit allowed Sabine to use her charm and bribery to achieve her goals, although it limited her weaponry and prevented her from free-running. Along with Sabine's Lady outfit was a ski pole designed by her friend and ally, Gérald Blanc, that had the ability to shoot small poison darts from its tip, similar to her blowpipe. Serial Killer Warrior From 2014 to 2016, about two hundred murders in Indonesia, Japan and United States were accounted to Hidayat. He was also known to work for several people. Category:Blog posts